Snape's Betrayal
by mendingausedheart
Summary: This fan-fiction was written before the seventh book came out The story is set between Snape's last school year at Hogwarts and the time when Snape agreed to spy for Dumbledore. Snape is paired with an OC character named Amelia.


**Snape's Betrayal-Part One**

**_Property of JK Rowling, except for the stuff I made up._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape apparated back to his house, where he was welcome by warm embrace of a woman. She nervously shuttered in his arms. He took a gentle sniff of purple lilacs in her hair. He always loved the way she smelled of fresh lilacs in a summer's morning.

"Severus," the female asked in a worried tone, "I was so worried about you. I came back early from my trip and I found Narcissa crying about Lucius. Then these horrible people showed up."

Severus looked around the living room and saw a group of Death Eaters exhausted from a long night of fighting. Narcissa sat on the couch, smothering Draco with hugs and kisses. Draco looked paler than usual and still in shock of the horror he witnesses that night. He stared in silence at his murderous professor.

Severus pulled away from the woman's embrace, "Nacarissa, your son was weak tonight, so I had to finish the mission for him," he angrily yelled at her.

"I don't care as long as he is safe in my arms," she hugged Draco even tighter.

"Tonight was a glorious night for the Dark Lord," Bella laughed in triumphant, "I love the way that old man begged to Severus. _Oh, Severus, please help me_."

All of the Death Eaters laughed at the mockery Bella was making of Professor Dumbledore's last minutes of life.

"Great job, Severus," Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek, "_Now, I can trust you_," she seductively whispered into his ear.

The woman beside Severus had an imprint of confusion on her face, "Severus, what's going on? Why are the Death Eaters doing here?"

"I'll explain later," he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"She doesn't need to know," Bella snapped at the women.

She sadly looked into Severus's eyes, "I need an explanation, Severus"

"_Don't tell her_," Bella gripped her wand tightly.

Severus didn't know if he should tell her the horrible deed he committed or save her from what Bella was thinking to do.

"Is this why you arrived here, Narcissa, to wait for your son?" she asked her.

"Yes," she replied as she hugged Draco even tighter.

The woman grabbed him by the arms, "Please, answer me one question. Are you still a Death Eater?"

Severus couldn't look into her beautiful dark brown eyes and answer her.

"Severus, look me in the eyes and answer the _bloody_ question," she pleaded to him.

Severus grabbed her small gentle hands and kissed them both, "I am sorry."

"**_You bastard!_**" She pushed him away from her, "You promised me, on our love for each other, that you would stop being a Death Eater," she cried out, "**_You lied!_**"

"Darling, I can't stop being something that's a part of me," Severus said as he tried to calm her down.

"Don't touch me, Severus," she angerily said, "I can't believe you lied to me after all these years. Our love... was a complete **_LIE!_**"

"Being a Death Eater is a part of you, **_bollocks_**," she angerily said and threw a glass vase at him.

Severus shattered the vase in mid-air with a charm.

"I'll bet the old man Bella was refering to was Professor Dumbledore," She spoke in a calm tone and threw another vase at him.

Bella interrupted their agurement, "Snape handled that old man pretty well."

"Shut that hole in your face!" Severus angerily yelled at her.

"What happen to Albus?" She cried and tears were streaming down her face.

Severus couldn't bring himself to tell her the tragic news.

Bella evilly smiled, "Your precious Dumbledore is _dead_. He died by the wand of your loving _husband_."

"_Bitch, I said shut up!_" Severus screamed and zapped Bella's mouth shut.

There was a long silence in the room. All of the Death Eaters stared away from the fighting couple. Nacarissa was still comforting the terrified Draco.

Severus glanced back at the woman. The woman's blue-black hair was in a complete mess of tangles and a river of tears were raining down on the floor.

"I am so sorry, darling, but it was my mission," Severus apologized to her.

"**_You killed him!_**," she screamed at him and started punching him on his chest, "How could you kill him? Albus trusted you like his own son.

She kept zapping him with her wand and he quickly blocked every spell.

"He gave you a job and he convinced everyone that you had changed," she stopped hexing him, "The worst part was that he believed you and so did I."

"Darling, I couldn't go against the Dark Lord's orders. He was going to kill you if I didn't follow through," Severus explained himself.

"Who cares, I would give up my own life in order to save innocent lives and yours," she calmly said as she began to pace in front of the fireplace, "I still can't believe you still let him control."

Severus grabbed her and held a strong grip on her, "I wasn't worried about them. The only person I wanted to save was you."

"Let go of me you_ murderous bastard_," she yelled him, "What happen to the man I fell in love with?

"I am still the same Severus you know and love."

She stepped away from him, "No, you are not. All I see is a... cold-blooded Death Eater."

Severus looked sadly down at his feet. He heard a faint snickers from the Death Eaters. Narcissa took Draco to the kitchen and gave him a cup of warm tea.

The woman stared in the burning fire, "I am going to floo the Ministry. I want you and those _people_ out of my house and in jail for the horrible deeds you all commited tonight," she ordered out loud.

"Snape, we need to kill her," Bella spoke out, she had reverse the charm on her mouth, "She knows too much."

"I can't kill her."

"Snape, it's your duty as a Death Eater," Bella said, "If you don't want to do it, I would have the pleasure of doing it myself."

"No, you will not touch her," Severus pointed his wand at Bella.

He placed his hands on the woman's face and gave her a kiss on her wet lips. He wrapped his arms around her in a comfort hug.

"Please, Severus, please don't listen to them," she cried and begged in his arms, "I love you, Severus, don't do this."

"I am sorry, darling, but love brings pain."

A bright green light glowed from between them. The woman didn't want to waste her breath from the pain. She locked her eyes on Severus' and spoke in pain, "**_I gave my life for you!_**"


End file.
